


Don't Want To Forget This Night

by aptar24



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptar24/pseuds/aptar24
Summary: Kevin and Sami don't usually drink but when they do, it gets out of control. They somehow convinced each other to practice their moves while drunk, then Kevin realizes something.





	Don't Want To Forget This Night

"I can't believe you were able to drag me here." Kevin told Sami as they tried their best to maintain their balance as they walked towards the middle of the stadium, where the ring was.

 _One_ drink, they told themselves. Kevin doesn't remember how that turned into ten and more, but somehow at one point during the night, they both decided it was a good idea to practice some of their moves at the stadium where Raw was held. Of course, Kevin's drunken mind was doubting how Sami could get the two of them inside the stadium, but he doesn't remember how Sami got themselves in.

This was the first time Kevin and Sami had been there with no people around to watch them beat the shit out of each other. It was just the two of them. They were surrounded by a weirdly comfortable silence. That is until, they filled it with their shouts.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Both of them shouted, the echo going throughout the whole stadium.

They somehow struggled to enter the ring and when they did, Sami was the first one on his feet. "Let's get this thing going!" Sami announced with full of energy, like there were people watching them at the moment.

"So." Kevin started as he finally made it to his feet, "What moves are we doing?"

"I was thinking your powerbomb, then my helluva kick?" Sami suggested, taking hold of the rope, not sure because he needed to keep his balance or just out of habit.

"Bring it on then." Kevin said, taking his position on the middle of the ring. As he saw Sami running towards him, his head somehow got dizzier and for a moment, Kevin thought this may have not been such a great idea.

Luckily, he was able to lift Sami. Kevin stumbled two steps backwards, having been drunkenly surprised by Sami's weight. For a second, he thought Sami would fall down from his shoulders, but before that could happen, Kevin powerbombed him down, the thud of the impact the only sound present in the stadium.

"You okay?" Kevin asked, kneeling down besides Sami.

Sami chuckled as he tried to sit up, "It hurt but I'm fine." He answered, "But I want payback buddy."

"Ohhhhhh." Kevin taunted like they were in a match at the moment.

He made his way towards the corner, seeing Sami make his way towards the other end. "Don't hold back!" Kevin demanded, a bit of a grin present on his face. "Oh, I won't!" Sami exclaimed, mimicking Kevin's grin.

Sami started to run towards Kevin with full speed while maintaining his balance. He found it quite difficult, he was drunk after all, but that won't stop him, he was gonna make it. He did this when his legs hurt like hell once, this was nothing!

Too bad for him, he wasn't able to keep his balance and he fell, face first, to the ring's mat.

It took at least five seconds for Kevin to register what had happened before he burst out laughing. "Thank God I won't be remembering this later this morning." Sami hoped, hiding his face in embarassment, although a small laughter was present there as well.

Kevin's laughter died down when his stomach started to hurt. God, he loved Sami. Too bad he will probably forget about this night too, if he didn't, he wouldn't stop teasing about this to Sami. He had missed Sami. He realized he probably shouldn't have been an asshole to him ever since he arrived to WWE a few years ago, but that was all in the past. Now that they're back together again, Kevin was having fun once again. He was happy.

He truly did love Sami.

Sami still laid there in the middle of the ring, his laughter has died down as well, with a sigh at the end of it. Kevin figured he should help him up.

"Come here, gimme your arm." Kevin said and Sami took hold of his hand. Kevin pulled him up, and he didn't know what he was thinking at the moment, but he pressed his lips against Sami's.

Sami was shocked for a moment, his eyes wide open, before he closed them again, taking in how warm he felt at the moment and how even warmer Kevin's lips felt.

Kevin's kiss grew more passionate, resulting to Sami holding Kevin's waist for balance from the sudden change and then kissed him back with equal passion. They felt as if lightning sparks were running through their bodies, they didn't know that this kiss is what they needed from each other. It was almost as if, all the hardships they have gone through has culminated towards this one moment.

They broke off the kiss, and stared at each other's drunken eyes. Did they do that because of the alcohol in their mind or was it entirely something else? It was almost as if they were thinking the exact same thing, as if they were able to read each other through their eyes, which caused them to chuckle.

The two of them laid back down in the middle of the ring, taking in the rare silence of the stadium, thinking about that kiss and how weirdly magical it felt.

"For some reason," Sami started, causing Kevin to look beside him, "I don't wanna forget this night happened now."

"Me too, Sami..."

"...Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand they probably woke up with a bitching hangover and that weird feeling that you definitely kissed someone last night.


End file.
